sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Noli
"monster hunter? Of course! No, I hunt monsters, I am not a clown for birthday parties... And... No, not even a paid assassin... Sorry." -he hasn't got many costumers... Noli the hedgehog is the last of a long line of monster hunters, unluckily he doesn't really fits in the modern society. Backstory Only son of a Transilvanian woman he lived during his childhood in a house in the middle of Wallachia's mountains, his mother grew him with "legends for breakfast and myths for lunch... and even for dinner, the only problem was that we had only myths..." They were really poor and even eating was diffficult, so the young Noli learnt how to find food by himself and learned how to survive in the mountain's harsh environment. Unfortunately his mother died for an illness, but before he was taken to an orphanage his father suddenly appeared out of nowhere and brought him to his home, Station Square. His father was a rich businessman and conceived Noli when his mother worked as his secretary. Noli passed from having nothing to having far too much, despite being rich Noli hated his new life, the city was for him far too oppressive, school was boring and his father never had time for him and threatened him very coldly. As soon as he reached maturity he left home and bought a small apartment and started working part time in a book shop to earn some money. He also fell in love with the bookseller: Eirene, a girl fascinated by myths like him. And after a few years he tought about marrying her, but when he was going to meet her in the park for his proposal he found her being killed by a hideous spectral creature, a strigoi, a demon of romanian myths! The creature fled before he could do anything and he was accused of having murdered her. He spent five nice years into prison, and he got out only due of his father's intervention. He never forgot that creature and opened his own activity as a monster hunter, with everybody calling him a fool. He bought all kinds of weaponry and learned as many martial arts as possible (he is a black belt of karate and a master of judo and jujitsu.). His father tried to convince him to join his company and stop "playing", at least to show him a bit of gratitude for having saved him from a long life in prison. But Noli refuted and continued to work as a monster hunter, with no costumers. Months later his father introduced him to the hawk Mordecai Domov, a rich romanian employer, Noli found him immediately interesting, not because of his business, but because he recognized him as a vampire. Faking to accept his offer he followed him home and accused him to be a vampire, and with Noli's great surprise Domov praised him for his perspicacity and complained the lack of proper monster hunters. Noli then asked him what was he willing to do, Domov told him this simple line: "a true monster hunt." Noli began training under Domov's teachings, he learnt how to distinguish true monsters, their origins and powers, also he showed him the lost art of exorcisms, much more powerful than the ones we know. Domov wanted him to defeat Grae Archdrake, a powerful lord of darkness that cursed him to be immortal and was planning to sink the world in darkness for revenge. personality Noli is rather simple minded and naïve, but not stupid. He has got a little obsession for justice and "light", meaning that all that is dark and evil must be destroyed. He can be considered stupid, seen that he trusts someone like Domov, but he also balances his stupidity out with a surprising bravery and recklessness, apparently nothing can scare him. He is very serious since his girlfriend died and became some sort of fanatic of occult and magic, often accusing occult forces of everyday problems. He is also a fervent catholic and has got an indestructible faith in god, that sometimes makes him look a bit of a fanatist. Despite this he can be very funny at times and his devotion to justice makes him a trusty friend. powers and abilities -martial artist he is a super skilled fighter and is exceptionally strong, to the point of being able to snap someone's neck with bare hands. -skilled weapon user Noli can easily manage every weapon, from swords to gatlings, even if he prefers blades or "physical" weaponry because they adapt to his great strenght. -exorcist his exorcism are far beyond the "vade retro" thing you see in movies about exorcisms. By praying and concentrating he can harness positive (or holy, as he believes) energy to cast powerful blasts of energy or conjuring objects, is necessary to explain that such powers don't come "from god" but derive from his faith and concentration abilities that allow him to use his "virtues" to attack. In a word: psychic powers derived from faith. list of exorcisms: holy cross: by concentrating he can conjure huge crosses of heat that track his opponents and scorch them. purging light: summons a psychic flare to burn his opponents. archangel's wings: levitates and gains flight for a short while, when he does two illusionary streams of light appear on his back, looking like wings. sword of Michael: conjures one or more blades of heated air to slash his opponents, these swords are really harmful but are also very frail and they break after a few slashes. mirror of Gabriel: creates a barrier of burning energy, it's not really sturdy, in fact more than a barrier he uses it to block and incapacitate his opponents. Raphael's medicine: Uses a healing heat to cure injuries. Not really useful but works perfectly on medium injuries. now I'm tired I'll add more soon... Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters